Joshua Bishop
Joshua D. Bowers is a CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Oshujax. He made his in ring debut in 2007, wrestling under the name Ashtray. Oshujax is involved in the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance, recently making his debut on January 27, 2009, and in Online Wrestling Entertainment, making his debut this past month. Independent wrestling career Oshujax worked in multiple underground indy leagues wrestling under the name and gimmick of Ashtray. Ashtray was a failed attempt at a parody of a John Cena ripoff mixed with Batista, Triple H, and Jeff Hardy. Even though he had success in the ring, he was not received well by the audience. Because of this, Ashtray stepped out of the spotlight and re-emerged as Oshujax months later. Danny Jackpot would keep in touch with Oshujax and become non-kayfabe friends with Oshujax, as Oshujax would help Jackpot start a side project known as the Online Caw League (At the time, Jackpot had been retired from GWA.) Online Caw League First Major Appearance On December 2008, Oshujax would make his OCL debut, defeating a wrestler named Javori. Oshujax would soon face Danny Jackpot in a Hardcore match to determine who would go on to get a shot at the OCL Hardcore Championship. Oshujax would lose and be entered into a tournament, where the winner would face Danny Jackpot for the Hardcore Championship. In the first match of the night, Oshujax would defeat Jayden "Enzuiguri" Angel and advance to the semi finals to face Javori once more. Again, Oshujax would defeat Javori and move on to the final round, in a rematch against Danny Jackpot. After his second loss to Jackpot, Oshujax soon called Jackpot's win a fluke, thus making him a Heel in OCL. Jackpot stated that Oshujax was not worthy of the OCL Hardcore Championship, as this irritated Oshujax to the core. On the next show, Oshujax would defeat "Ballistic" Bryan Deas with little effort, as he would attack the Hardcore Champion later on in the night after he defeated Javori for the Hardcore Championship. Oshujax demanded for a rematch after this attack. A rematch was scheduled for OCL's first Pay Per View, Cash Out, in a Hard Wood Match, requiring a competitor to put their opponent through a wodden table before pinning to win the match. The next show before Cash Out, Oshujax was placed into a 15 minute Ironman match with Javori, escaping with a narrow victory in the last five minutes of the match. At Cash Out, Oshujax finally defeated Danny Jackpot for the Hardcore Championship, and gave Jackpot his first loss in OCL. Oshujax lost to Danny Jackpot in a rematch for the Hardcore Championship on the Mayhem following Cash Out. Shortly following his loss to Danny Jackpot just five short days after beating Jackpot for the Hardcore Title, Oshujax shifted his attention over to the Platinum Championship picture. In his Platinum Division debut, Oshujax defeated the Contract In The Case holder, Aaron Rogers. After news spread that the former Platinum Champion Klesh had dropped the belt, Oshujax has been considered a strong contender in the fight to determine the new Champion. Oshujax was immediately placed in a match against HellSpawn for the Platinum Championship on the next Mayhem. He would lose this match. Oshujax was in a Triple Threat match featuring newcomer Jaws and Danny Jackpot. While Jackpot would go on to win this match, Oshujax received a draw out of this match because he was not the one pinned. Following this, Oshujax was told to draw a number out of a hat to determine his opponent and the type of match. Lucky for him, he drew the number that got him a Hardcore Title shot against then champion Javori, a man he has beaten time and time again. He faced Javori on this Mayhem and defeated him for the fourth time to capture the OCL Hardcore Championship for the second time. The folowing week, Oshujax would once again lose the Hardcore Championship to Danny Jackpot, this time in a battle royal also involving former champions Javori and Aaron Rogers. Oshujax took out everyone but Jackpot by himself. Due to an ongoing dispute about Danny Jackpot being a Champion in OCL, Oshujax has been given control (non-kayfabe) of OCL in terms of booking until Jackpot should lose the Hardcore Title. The True Icon/Face Turn A week after his second reign as Hardcore Champion was once again abruptly ended, Oshujax was assigned to play the role of a special enforcer in Danny Jackpot's first title defense of his third reign, as he would put the belt on the line against Aaron Rogers. To everyone's surprise, Oshujax came out with a slightly new attire and new entrance, as he called himself The True Icon under his new gimmick, Oshu Jackpot. (Earlier in the night, Oshujax came out dressed as Oshu Jackpot, but had not been announced as so, though to some fans, it was obvious, since Oshujax won his match with the One Kick KO on Bryan Deas to win in an Extreme Rules Triple Threat match involving Javori.) The match ended after Oshujax interfered and hit Rogers with the One Kick KO, with Danny Jackpot soon locking in the Gambling Addiction to retain the Hardcore Championship. Though Jackpot in particular was not happy with Oshujax's interference, some fans actually liked this new change in The Shaman. Aaron Rogers was unpleased with this interference. As a result, a match for OCL's second pay per view, True Skill, has been made for Oshujax and Aaron Rogers to face off against each other. On the Mayhem before True Skill, Oshujax was successful in defeating The Suspect, revealing a new move similar to Danny Jackpot's Cash Out, called the Cash In. At True Skill, Oshujax defeated Aaron Rogers. On the next Mayhem, Oshujax defeated Aaron Rogers in a Steel Cage, this time with Danny Jackpot and Alex Corona, both of whom were Champions at the time. This was the final match to take place in OCL, as OCL would shortly close down after this match. Online Wrestling Entertainment Danny Jackpot, along with other people, decided to rebuild OCL from its ashes once Jackpot decided to quit GWA. Jackpot got in touch with Oshujax and invited him to wrestle in his newly rebuilt organization, OWE. Oshujax accepted and was placed on Jackpot's brand of Mayhem, along with former Platinum Champions Chris Ravenheart (also known as HellSpawn) and Alex Corona. In his OWE debut, Oshujax was in a Triple Threat with Danny Jackpot and newcomer Terell Livingston, as he returned to Mayhem as The Shaman. Oshujax did not pick up the win (Jackpot won this match), but he was not pinned. A week later, a tournament started between the OWE Superstars to determine an OWE Champion and a new Platinum Champion. Oshujax won his first round match after hitting a standing Muscle Buster on Alex Corona, pinning him decisively in a Triple Threat also involving another newcomer, Blake Rodgers. Oshujax then defeated El Turtle in a Steel Cage match to receive a chance at becoming the OWE Champion, and faces K9 in a Ladder Match for the OWE Championship at the first Pay Per View. On the next Mayhem, Oshujax suffered a loss to Chris Ravenheart, which Oshujax responded by destroying Ravenheart and sending him out of the arena on a stretcher. At OWE's first PPV entitled The Duel, Oshujax was screwed out of his Main Event match, thanks to a backstage sneak attack courtesy of Alex Corona. When Oshujax called him out for it though, Corona denied doing so. Later on in the night on the next Mayhem, Oshujax and the new Platinum Champion, Brockenman, were defeated by Corona and Joseph "Dice" Guerra. The next week, Oshujax appeared for Friday Night Fury's 50th episode, losing in a Tag Match with Alex Corona as his partner, against the team of Dustin Skyfire and the returning Christopher RavenHeart. He then defeated newcomer O'Zar in a Tables Match. Oshujax now faces Corona and Brockenman in an Elimination Tri Tables Match at Salvation Sunday for the Platinum Championship. The stakes were then increased as neither Joseph Guerra or Dustin Skyfire were able to make it to the event for an OWE Championship match, thus making the Platinum Championship match a Double Title match. While Oshujax would go on to put Alex Corona through 2 tables and eliminate Brockenman from contention, it was Alex Corona who would claim victory in what many believe to be as OWE's final match. Xtreme Wrestling Alliance-West Coast On a special edition of an XWA extra show, Oshujax appeared and wrestled a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match against Jason Hawkinz. Oshujax would go on to win this match. Oshujax appeared again on ShitDown, wrestling a six man tag match with Hawkinz and "The Local Jesus", Corey Bayne against Extremehoya, Skull, and the Original Champion, AlbinoPenguin. Although Oshujax's team would suffer a loss in this match, Oshujax appeared later on in the night and attacked Bobby Lashley, all while becoming the Nigger Lyncher of XWA. He debuted the \__LYNCHING_/ pose and hit Lashley with the Death Magnetic I, which is now recognized as the Nigger Lynching in XWA. Universal Wrestling Entertainment Oshujax made his debut in the popular role-play federation, Universal Wrestling Entertainment on March 3, 2009, defeating Shaggy 2 Dope in a dark match at UWE's Survivor Series. Later on in the night, Oshujax was spotted hitting on Beth Phoenix, who was the girlfriend of Santino Marella at the time. Santino would find Beth in her locker room wearing only Oshujax's jacket (the very same one that Oshujax used to cover Beth when her bikni snapped off as she was washing Stone Cold Steve Austin's truck.) Oshujax ran out of the room only wearing Beth's panties as Beth distracted Santino while Oshujax made his escape. On the next edition of Monday Night RAW, Oshujax defeated Scott Steiner, but before he could celebrate his win, Santino Marella stopped him and revealed a contract that gave him ownership over Beth Phoenix. Following this, Oshujax challenged Santino Marella to a Ladder Match at Armageddon, but Santino refused. However, current owner Stone Cold Steve Austin, filling in for Christian Cage, made the match official, and added a Blank Contract that will give Santino or Oshujax one free wish in UWE with no restriction. In his next two matches, Oshujax defeated Elijah Burke on RAW, then defeated Kevin Nash on Velocity. As of late, Oshujax has been running the developmental brand of Adrenaline. On the last show, he, along with the Adrenaline roster, squashed Brandon Blades repeatedly. Oshujax would go on to reinstate the PWI Asylum Championship and defeat Blades for it, shortly retiring the belt after this. At Armageddon, Oshujax defeated Santino Marella to win Beth Phoenix, and the blank contract that was on the line. On the next RAW, Oshujax announced for a newbie uprising in UWE against veteran faction APA. Beef Wellington, Maven, Samoa Joe, Big Daddy Mabel, and Scott Steiner all rallied with Oshujax to stand against the APA. Later on in the night, Oshujax confronted The Undertaker, making a bold stand to the Deadman. In response, Taker challenged Oshujax to a Casket Match for RAW. Oshujax accepted, and ended up defeating The Undertaker. Shortly afterward, the APA attacked Oshujax, only for The Undertaker to pledge his loyalty to Ladyland as the American Bad Ass. On the next SmackDown, it was revealed that Oshujax had captured the NWA World Heavyweight Championship from Blue Demon, Jr. Championships and accomplishments *'All Original Wrestling' **AOW World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) (First) *'Online Caw League' **OCL Hardcore Championship (2 Times) *'Universal Wrestling Entertaiment' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) (Current) **PWI Asylum Championship (1 Time) (Last) Nicknames *'The Shaman' *'The True Icon' *The Aggressive Perfector Finishers and signature moves As Oshujax *''Death Magnetic I/Nigger Lynching (XWA)'' - Facebuster DDT *''Death Magnetic II'' - Modified Piledriver with theatrics *''Styles Clash'' - Landing Pin *''Midnight Ride'' - Jumping Neckbreaker *''Wisdom Cutter'' - Jumping Cutter with theatrics *''Unholy Confession'' - Chokebreaker to a Double Underhook Piledriver *''Standing Muscle Buster'' - Modified Fisherman Buster Suplex'' *''Moonlight Drive'' - Corkscrew Neckbreaker *''Shooting Star Splash'' - Standing Shooting Star Press *Spinning Powerbomb *Breakdance Leg Drop *Slingshot Elbow Drop *Ballin' Elbow (parodied as the Yallin' Elbow) *Two punches followed by a Rock-style punch As Oshu Jackpot *Cash In' - Kick Out DDT variation *''One Kick KO'' - Shining Wizard, usually on the ground *''Death Magnetic II'' - Modified Piledriver with theatrics *''Shooting Star Splash'' - Standing Shooting Star Press *Cartwheel Elbow Drop *Yallin' Elbow *Leg Drop to groin *Enzuiguri *Two punches followed by a Rock-style punch *Three punch combination with theatrics As Ashtray *''F-U'' - Death Valley Driver with theatrics *''Ashtray Bomb'' - Sit Down Powerbomb *''Five-Knuckle Shuffle'' - Fist drop with theatrics *''Pedigree'' - Jumping Double Underhook Facebuster *''Swanton Bomb'' - Diving Senton Bomb *Spinning Powerbomb Themes *'Voodoo Child by Jimi Hendrix (UWE, OWE)' *'Tennessee Born by Jim Johnston (XWA-WC)' *Purple Haze by Jimi Hendrix *I Stand Alone by Godsmack *It's Time by Jim Johnston *Fire Storm by Jim Johnston *My Apocalypse by Metallica